Home is Where the Hart Is
by jenson40
Summary: When Maya finds a lost little girl on the subway, the only thing she thought she would do was help the child. That was until she ran into none other than Josh Matthews, who also happens to be the small child's father. Now the two want to rekindle their forgotten feelings, but there's one thing that stands in the way. Oh yeah, Josh's daughter. Joshaya
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes, ok I might be a bit hung up on Joshaya, but I swear this is a good one! Any way it will only be a few chapters which I already written up! Just a cute little fic that you all will hopefully love. Anyway I hope y'all liked Cold as Stone! And if you haven't read it yet I completely suggest you do! I feel like it is some of my best work! Also, I have noticed that my little line breaks haven't been converting over when I post the story so hopefully this time I will fix it! Please keep the reviews coming they help me keep going!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Why you wanna  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you_

 _-Jana Kramer "Why Ya Wanna"_

The snow was coming down too hard for the woman to see what was in front of her. Thankfully, she had grown up in NYC and knew exactly where she needed to get to. Even though the city was huge, the woman knew it like the back of her hand. Just a few more steps and she would be free from the snow. A few more steps and she would be in the subway station.

Then something bumped into her. Looking down, the woman saw a little brown haired girl, no more than four years old, crying. The blonde woman immediately swooped down and picked up the small child. She didn't know who her parents her or what, but she knew she needed to get her out of the cold. That way she could help her return to her family.

Descending the stairs, Maya was glad for the dry subway station. The snow was building up fast and she knew she would have to help the lost little girl before it got too horrible. Soothingly, Maya rocked the small child and shushed her quietly, hoping to help her feel better. She noticed the little girl was shivering, and Maya held her closer as they sat on a bench.

Finally, the small child had begun to quiet down, and she slowly slipped off of Maya's lap. The woman took this as an opportunity to try to get some information from the little girl. "Hi sweetie," Maya began. "I'm Maya. What's your name?" She softly asked. The little girl looked at Maya with questioning in her big, blue eyes.

"Regina!" Someone shouted over the hustle and bustle of the subway station. "Ginny! Where are you?" It was a man's voice and it was getting closer. Suddenly, the man broke through the sea of people into the little area where the bench was. "Regina!" He said when he noticed the little girl.

The little girl, Regina, hopped off the bench when the man was right in front of it. "Oh, baby girl. Don't scare Daddy like that ever again. Do you hear me? Oh, Ginny. You had me so worried. I love you honey. Don't do that ever again." The dark haired man kept telling the small child while kissing her face and hugging her quite fiercely. Maya smiled at their reunion, and was about to leave when the man looked at her.

"Thank you, ma'am…." He trailed off. "Maya?" He asked incredulously. Maya gaped at him for a minute. He did look familiar to her. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"How ya doin', Uncle Boing?" She joked. Josh cracked a smile as he sat down on the bench with Ginny.

"I can't think of how to thank you for watching her for a few." Josh told his niece's childhood friend. He marveled at how she had grown. They hadn't seen each other in years. 7 to be exact. Riley and Lucas's wedding was the last time they had spoken, and then they seemed to lose touch.

"Oh, no thanks needed. I just knew I had to help your little Regina here." Maya said and playfully pinched the little girl's coat. Regina giggled at the touch, and Josh smiled at the two girls' interaction.

"Well, I have to do something. If it weren't for you, my daughter might have ended up who knows where. And in this storm, I'm surprised I found her at all. Please, what can I do for you?" Josh insisted. Maya smiled at his persistence. How the tables had turned. When growing up, she had been the one begging him for things. Now, here he was begging to see what he could do for her.

"How about you give me your number, and a day for us to catch up on?" Maya coyly asked. Josh smiled at her request. They exchanged numbers, and had set a date to meet up again.

"Well, I'll see you next on Wednesday!" Josh called as he walked off. Maya turned back around and started to head for her train. A smile never leaving her face.

The days passed quickly, and before she knew it Maya was meeting for coffee with Josh. They had agreed to meet at Topanga's that afternoon at three. Maya was flexible with anything and had happily agreed. Though it was funny how after seven years without contact, Maya was somehow nervous about the whole thing.

With the snow still falling, however, not quite as hard as the Sunday before, Maya stepped onto the street ready to head to the café. It was only a few blocks down from where she worked, and the walk was an easy one. Even in snow. As she approached the underground café, Maya thought of a few questions she would have to ask Josh. The first one being about Regina.

As she reached the doors, Maya saw the silhouette of Josh and Regina sitting at a table in the back by the cash register. She quickly walked in through the doors basking in the warmth that followed. She greeted the workers, whom she had worked with and her mother had worked with. Then sat down next to Josh.

"So, Boing? How's it been?" She started a conversation right off the bat. Josh was caught off guard and took a minute for the words to sink in. Finally, he came to his bearings and answered the woman.

"Oh, same old, same old. Are you going to get anything?" He questioned. Maya nodded and turned to the menu. Josh got up to order for him and Regina, and Maya soon followed them.

"I'll have a coffee, black, and for the little lady some warm milk with two shots of vanilla." Josh told the barista. She nodded and he turned to Maya. She noticed the look he gave her and quickly shook her head. "Come on Maya, it's the least I could do." Maya slowly relented and ordered a hot chocolate with a shot of espresso.

The two adults sat down as Regina went to go play on the computers. Topanga had them installed with some children's games when she realized how many parents brought them along. Slowly, Josh and Maya began a conversation.

"So tell me about your life." Maya suggested. Josh knew she meant tell her about Regina, and he knew it would come about sometime. The little girl was practically glued to his side. The brown haired man relented his tale to the blonde woman.

"Well, ya see. So I was in this relationship, about five years ago. Anyway, one day the girl I was dating, no need knowing who she is she is long gone by now, told me she was pregnant. With Ginny. Well, she wanted to abort, but I said no because of reasons. So she got angry with me and stormed out. Eight months later, she shows up at my door with baby Regina. Saying she wants nothing to do with the kid, and hands her over to me. I've been raising her ever since. She is my whole world." Maya hummed while listening to his story. Reminded her of her mother's. They had that connection. Josh then looked pointedly at her. "So tell me about your life."

The 27 year old sighed. Where to start? "Well, I am now a clothing designer. Work in a studio just a few blocks from here actually. Run the place with Riley. Um, nothing really to it. I mean nothing as big and crazy as having a kid." She told him. Josh chuckled a bit at her small joke. By then, the drinks had finally arrived, and Josh called over Ginny.

"Ginny, you remember Miss Maya, she is the one who stayed with you at the station the other day." Regina nodded at her father as she took a long sip of her drink. She then sat the drink down on the table and looked at Maya like she was in an interview.

"You're the lady my daddy won't stop talking about." She stated while rolling her eyes. Maya let out a laugh at the little girl's brashness of the subject. Josh's cheeks looked like they were on fire, and a Regina's bright blue eyes had a spark to them. The girl's father then chuckled nervously, and looked at Maya.

"Well let me tell you a secret," Maya leaned in to reach Ginny's ear. "I haven't stopped talking about your daddy." She whispered just loud enough for Josh to hear. His face perked up at the woman's words. And the small brunette child giggled. It made Josh's heart melt to see the two getting along well. Most women Josh brought onto the scene were immediately shut away by the little girl, but it had been only a few minutes and she was already warming up to Maya.

"Did you know that I make dresses?" Maya animatedly asked the feisty little girl. Ginny shook her head, and looked at Maya with wide eyes. The blonde pulled out her phone and typed in her password. Then she pulled up pictures of her dresses and clothes that she had made. Regina's eyes grew the size of saucers.

"You made those?" She asked, her voice laced with bewilderment. Maya smiled and nodded, showing her more and more pictures. Ginny sat there in shock as she saw all the dresses Maya had made. A look of satisfaction was soon etched upon Maya's face as she knew she had won the little girl over.

"Maybe one day you'll have to see my studio." Maya suggested, looking to Josh for approval. He nodded and watched his little girl smile real big. She started to bounce in the seat a little and looked to Josh with so much hope in her eyes.

"Can we daddy? Can we?" She asked loudly. Josh chuckled and nodded slightly. Regina looked at Maya and asked her so many questions about her dresses and clothes she made. Maya answered them all graciously. Although after about an hour of talking, with Josh and Ginny, Maya knew she would need to head back to work. She couldn't let Riley work alone.

"Well, I have to go," Maya told them. Ginny made a pouty face at the thought. "But we need to set up a time for you to see the studio." She continued, making the child perk up. Maya hugged Josh goodbye, and Ginny quickly got up to hug the older woman. Maya graciously accepted and walked out of Topanga's.

"I really like her, daddy." Regina told her father. Josh smiled and sighed.

"Me too, Ginny." Then together the father and daughter started their way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, so I feel very very bad about not updating. That is why I have given you a longer chappy! I loved all the fluff. I will be hopefully writing more often, and I'm quite excited to get back into it. I really have no reason to have been gone for so long, but you know I'm a horrible person soooooo. I hope you guys like this chapter! Love Y'all. Please review it keeps me going.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only Ginny!**

"Riles, I can't just go out with him! I mean come on! He has a kid!" Maya told her best friend and work partner. Riley smiled at her friend's stubbornness. The brunette could tell that something was different with Maya, and she knew it was all about her uncle. She smirked as she watched the blonde woman pace back and forth working through her dilemma.

"Maya, I know he has a kid. That kid happens to be my cousin. But I mean come on go for it. And from what I've heard, both of them are quite smitten with you." Riley pushed. Maya rolled her eyes, and stood there for a moment trying to come up with another way to dispute her work partner. As the taller girl noticed that her short friend had nothing, she turned back to her sewing machine to work on her design for Thanksgiving clothes. They would first be tested on her children.

Maya eventually sat back down at her machine, and started to hum. The time when she sewed was always therapeutic and helped her focus and work out problems. She was so in the zone, she barely noticed her phone ringing. Though when she did the air went from her lungs.

"Riles, it's him. What do I do?" Maya frantically asked. Riley smirked and watched her friend try to work out the problem. When the phone was close to ending the call, the clumsy one grabbed it and answered it.

"Uncle Josh! Hey, how ya doin'?" Riley answered. Maya was shooting death glares at the other girl in the room, and making hand gestures that were borderline scary. "Oh, you wanted to talk to Maya?" Riley wondered aloud. Maya threw a hand across her neck signally for Riley to quit, but she persisted. "Well, here she is." The woman shoved the phone next to her best friend's ear, and held her hands down.

"Josh, hey." Maya struggled. She could here talking on the other end. A little girl's voice reached from the other end, and she smiled. Riley loosened the grip on the blonde's hands, so Maya clutched the phone in her fingers as she finished a conversation with the older man.

"Yeah, hey. So um, Ginny just couldn't stop asking about you," Maya could hear a scoff on the other end, signaling Ginny was listening in. "And we were wondering, if you wanted to have dinner with us and then watch a movie at our place." The blonde contemplated the offer for a few minutes while looking to her best friend for advice. Riley kept whispering for her to go and moving her hands in a going motion.

Maya eventually sighed and gave in. "Sounds great! How about 5:30?" She contorted her face into a questioning look even though Josh couldn't see her. There was an audible 'yes' coming from the background, and a breath let go from Josh.

"Ok, how about we meet at the pizza place two blocks down from the café? I think it's called…" Josh though for a moment. Maya knew the place.

"Alonzo's." They said in unison. Maya blushed on her end of the phone and Riley let out a high pitched giggle at the interaction of her best friend and uncle. Rolling her eyes, Maya turned her attention back to Josh.

"I'll see you then!" She cheerfully signed off. Riley's smile seemed to grow even larger. Maya eyed her suspiciously, then the brunette started jumping up and down while squealing. "What?" Maya asked incredulously. Riley ended up doing a weird motion along the lines of what she had done at Topanga's when they had dinner with their dads.

"You and Uncle Josh! We have to go to my house! Get you ready! Its ok for us to skip work, my boss won't mind." Riley joked with her best friend. Maya rolled her eyes and chuckled, following the clumsy woman out the door of their studio.

 **-GMW—**

"Bye Auntie Maya!" Riley's son Daniel called. Maya turned around slightly to wave goodbye to the five year old, and then continued down the street. The long blue skirt she was wearing blew in the frigid winter air which her leather jacket didn't do too well at keeping out. Thankfully, Riley lived only a few blocks down from Topanga's meaning she was just a block away from Alonzo's.

Maya entered the small pizzeria then sat in a booth by the window to wait for Josh and his daughter. When the adorable duo finally arrived, the beginnings of a few flurries started to fall from the gray sky. Ginny noticed Maya strait away and went to sit by the woman. Josh soon followed suit.

As he reached the table, the brown haired man couldn't help but take in the beauty that was Maya Hart. Her perfect hair was in its natural curls, and her cheeks were a bit rosy from the exchange of cool and warm air. Her blue eyes were bright with excitement as she listened to Regina tell her tale of that day in preschool.

"So then—" Regina was cut off by Josh walking up. He smiled at the blonde woman, and nudged the four year old to scoot over for him to sit. A woman then came up to the trio, asking for their order.

"Cheese!" Ginny had shouted. The woman chuckled at the small child and turned to Josh to really order.

"We'll be having a medium cheese pizza with bacon and olives on one half of that." He politely told the waitress, she smiled and worked her way around to the other tables. Maya stared at Josh with an open mouth, she couldn't believe he still remembered her favorite, all be it odd, pizza topping.

"How do you still remember that?!" She asked him incredulously. He smirked while she gaped at him. Ginny watched the two's interactions, curious to what was going to happen next. Josh then moved his hand to Maya's, who took it graciously.

"I remember everything about you." And then Josh kissed her hand. Ginny ewwed, while Maya still sat open mouthed. She quickly took her hand back, and tried to change subjects pretending that nothing had happened.

The pizza had soon arrived, and Maya was happy for the change of thought. "Let's eat!" Regina shouted, she was literally about to dive into the pizza before Josh could grab her. Maya giggled into her first piece of pizza, those Matthews were really cute.

 **-GMW—**

"You're kidding right? Anastasia? My favorite childhood movie that we always watched when at your parents' house on the VHS player?" Maya smiled. She was currently sitting in Josh's living room, while he was making popcorn, and Ginny was snuggled safely underneath the large blanket Riley had made for her first Christmas. The small girl had a small sippy cup filled with hot chocolate for the special occasion.

"The very one. And it's still on VHS." Josh smirked walking back into his living room. "We were visiting my parents, and Ginny found the old thing, fell in love with it. Can still repeat everything word for word." He proudly smiled. Maya threw her head back as she laughed at the fact that Josh was proud he could still do that.

"SHH!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's starting." Josh gave her a pointed look for being too bossy to the adults in the room. She smirked at her father, and snuggled deeper into the fluffy blanket. As the beginning started, Maya couldn't help but hum along to the instrumental. Then the words began and she was whispering them softly underneath her breath.

"Dancing bears, painted wings…" Maya softly sang. Josh turned to look at her, but before he could say anything, Ginny had jumped up and grabbed Maya's hands. They danced and sang along to the old movie. Suddenly, Maya pulled Josh along to dance with them. He smiled graciously and twirled the blonde around like she was Anastasia herself.

"Maya! You're a princess!" Regina shouted. Josh gave her a stern look for not saying 'miss' before Maya's name, but let it slide when the woman ran to the girl and swung her around. Ginny giggled as she landed on Maya's hip.

"No Miss Regina, I believe you are the princess!" Maya joyfully told the young girl. Ginny giggled again, and Maya plopped back down on the couch, the small child in her lap. Josh followed the two, and sat rather closely to Maya. The movie continued without a hitch. Until….

"Maya, dance with me?" Josh questioned when "Learn to Do It (Waltz Reprise)" began its starting chords. Maya blushed significantly as Ginny pushed the blonde to go dance with her father. Slowly the two fell into step with Anya and Dimitri. Ginny couldn't help but sigh at the beauty of it all. Her daddy was in love.

Finally, Anya and Dimitri stopped dancing, queuing Josh and Maya to stop. Though they didn't. It wasn't until halfway through the nightmare scene that the two adults came from their reverie. Ginny continued with watching the movie, while they came to their senses and sat back down with the four year old.

After a while, the movie came to an end. Ginny had her head leaning against Maya's shoulder, who was using Josh's as a pillow. The two adults were almost to sleep and the four year old with them was asleep. Josh stifled a yawn as he checked his phone. He nudged Maya a bit, and she groaned over being so close to sleep then brought to life again.

"Maya." Josh whispered. She moved her head a bit, and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. It was a Matthews' thing. She hummed indicating an unspoken 'yes?' Josh chuckled. "I have to get Ginny to bed." His breath tickled her ear. She nodded against his chest, and turned slightly. Josh moved and grabbed his daughter from the loving embrace of his childhood friend.

"Daddy?" Ginny hoarsely asked as she stirred. She looked around the room for Maya, and when her eyes fell on the woman, she slowly laid her head down on her father's shoulder. "Can Maya tuck me in?" She asked, voice just above a whisper. Josh looked to Maya, who nodded graciously, as she took the small child in her arms, and walked down the hall.

While in the room, Maya helped the brown haired child into her pajamas. It was rather quick as the small girl was eager to get to sleep. The sheets were up to Regina's chin, and it seemed that the tiny girl was out cold.

"Maya?" Regina asked, with her eyes barely even open. Maya stepped closet to the child concern in her eyes. "A-are you gonna date my daddy?" Her little eyes filled with hope. Maya didn't know what to say. She frankly hadn't wanted to think about dating Josh, especially once she had gotten him out of her life. But now here he was, with a little girl who adored her. Maya couldn't say no to that face.

"Yeah, I-I think I am." She then kissed Ginny's forehead, and walked out to a waiting Josh. As Maya reentered the living room she could see Josh pacing back and forth. He stopped when he sensed the blonde's presence.

"H-hey Maya…" Josh started. Maya smiled at him knowingly. Before he could say anything Maya moved closer to him. She looked up at him with her pretty blue eyes, and Josh knew he was a gonner. He didn't even get to continue when Maya crashed her lips to his. He smiled into the kiss, and Maya hummed with pleasure.

"Yes." She whispered mere inches from his lips. Josh smirked slightly as he watched her.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say." He dropped the smirk looking her dead in the eye. She giggled lightly, as she stood closely.

"Yeah, I did. And the answer is yes." She whispered one last time before grabbing her coat, and waltzing to the door. Josh watched her sashay out of his apartment, as he walked to the now closed door. He slowly slouched against the green door, putting a soft finger to his lips. He could still feel Maya on his lips.

"I love you, I've always loved you." He whispered to nothing. On the other side of the door, Maya sat against the white side. Her lips still tingling with the sensation of Josh on her lips. She smiled a rather large grin.

"I love you, I've always loved you." She slowly walked back down the stairs to the waiting street.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello! So I am back with a new chapter! I am pretty proud of this one! There is a plot twist that y'all won't see coming! I'm excited to see you reactions! Hope you guys like this one. There is some bonding between Maya and Regina in this chapter so yay. Also, idk if I will be as frequent as I hope to be… I know that I just got back into the swing of things, and then all of a sudden I get hit real hard with school. My high school does Trimesters instead of semesters so I get to have all of my core classes this coming tri! Yay! I hope you all caught the sarcasm in that. Sooooo, yeah I'm real sorry again, but I will be trying to get out of it as much as possible so I can update! Love y'all, and please review it keeps me going.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well except for Ginny…**

 _3 weeks later_

Josh woke to the smell of pancakes. He waited for the shout of his daughter, but took in the nice silence. Then it hit him. He smelled pancakes. He shot out of his bed, and headed for the small kitchen in his apartment. Standing in front of the stove was Maya humming softly. Ginny was sitting quietly watching the woman work. She seemed to still be half asleep.

"Hey, Gorgeous." Josh greeted kissing her cheek. After the three weeks they had been together, they were closer than ever before. They had always been good friends until the few years that they had lost contact. Busy with life. Maya smiled, and kissed him back. Ginny watched the two of them through droopy eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the blonde woman. Maya smiled a mischievous smile, and looked at Regina. Josh noticed the small gesture, but the brown haired little girl did not.

"I was thinking about taking Ginny out for the day? I wanted to have a girls' day out. Lord knows she needs girl time." Maya smirked. Ginny immediately sat up hearing Maya's words. She continued to bob her head up and down rather quickly. Josh shrugged and nodded his head, then grabbed one of the pancakes that Maya had set on a plate next to the stove.

"Hey! Get back here mister!" Maya shouted, as she twisted up one of the towels hanging on the oven and flicked it at him, creating a makeshift whip. Regina giggled while Maya jokingly attacked Josh. Eventually Josh gave in, and placed the half eaten pancake back on the plate while giving the blonde woman a chaste kiss.

"No! Josh you already ate half! Eat the rest!" She shoved the pancake into his mouth then placing a kiss to his lips.

"EEEWW!" Ginny shouted. Maya giggled into Josh's chest, it seemed that her life was perking up.

 **-GMW—**

"Ginny hold my hand ok? I don't want you getting lost." The blonde woman told the small child as they walked down the steps to the subway. Ginny quickly took Maya's hand in hers, and fell into step with the older woman. Maya smiled at the touch of Ginny's hand in hers. It made all of this seem real. She was really dating Joshua Matthews, and she really had a relationship with his amazing daughter.

"Maya, where are we going?" The aforementioned daughter questioned. Maya was looking at the map in her hands trying to find the best way to get to the mall. She never did go there much growing up, Demolition was closer and cheaper than the clothes at the mall.

"Uh, the mall, Hon." Maya told her not tearing her eyes away from the map. Ginny nodded anyway, and continued to look around the subway station. It seemed that every time she came here, the dank underground always changed. There were some weird people, some musicians, homeless people, a woman wearing a rather strange hat watching everyone, parents carrying presents to soon be hidden, and happy golden families.

Regina was getting tired from standing there, and let go of Maya's hand to sit on the bench with the lady with the weird hat. She figured that since it was close enough that Maya would be ok with it. After maybe a minute or two of Ginny sitting on the bench, Maya had finally noticed that the little girl's hand was not in her grasp anymore. She turned around quickly, and thankfully didn't have to look much before spotting the girl.

"Regina, you can't let go of my hand ok? I told you not to let go of my hand. Why did you do it?" Maya interrogated Ginny. She looked at Maya with her big blue eyes swimming with confusion. Maya wasn't shouting, but she seemed a bit worried and disappointed.

"I'm sorry! I was just getting tired, and the bench was really close to you." Regina answered. Maya's face seemed to lose almost all the traces of worry as she hugged the girl. Ginny smiled knowing that Maya wasn't angry with her anymore.

"That's ok honey, you just gotta tell me when you're tired, and I would have come to sit with you on the bench. I just don't want you getting lost. What would your daddy think?" Maya explained to the child. Regina nodded her head in understanding and stood up with the blonde woman. Before Maya could continue to talk to Ginny about what train they would take, she was stopped by the woman on the bench's booming voice.

"You know Dolly, I never would have thought I would run into you with your own daughter." She exclaimed. Maya smiled down at Crazy Hat as she sat back down.

"Well, sh-she's not my daughter. But she needed some serious girl time, cause her dad has no clue when it comes to girls." Maya chuckled. Crazy Hat's booming laugh seemed to make the train station shake. Ginny was a bit intimidated by the woman, but tried to giggle along with Maya's joke.

"I would think she was yours, I mean she has your eyes. Anyway how have you been Dolly?" Evelyn Rand tried to continue the conversation with the 27 year old. Maya smiled at the affectionate term that Evelyn had been using on her and Riley since they were 12.

"I've been great, got a boyfriend, work as a designer with Riley, my life is great! How have you been?" Maya answered. Evelyn smiled kind of sadly, and had a wistful look in her eyes. She turned to Maya, and looked at the Ginny sitting in her lap.

"Oh the usual. I must be going though. Have a nice girls' day. Dolly, it was good seeing you and your little Dolly." With that Evelyn left the station, and Maya hoisted Ginny off of her lap, they headed their way to the train that would take them to the best mall.

The train ride was a bit lengthier than presumed, but gave both Regina and Maya time to rest their legs before walking for a few hours. The mall was rather large to Regina, who hadn't been before. Josh usually took her to the shops around their apartment. She hadn't seen the giant play set that was usually near the food court, or had she seen so many shops inside one large building before.

"Ginny? You wanna go play?" Maya asked the little girl. She could see the hopeful glint in her eyes, and remembered those special days where she would be able to go to the mall with her mom or Riley's family and playing in the large playset. Though now looking at it as an adult, it looked rather small.

Regina smiled and nodded quickly running to join the other children. Maya took her seat where the mothers of the other children were, and watched the brown haired child play. She was getting along rather nicely with the other kids, and all the other kids were being nice to her in return. Turns out Josh did pretty good with his daughter. Maya was brought from her thoughts with a tap on the shoulder.

"Hello, um is that your daughter?" A woman asked. Maya was very close to explaining that Ginny wasn't her daughter, but decided it was too much trouble and nodded her head. "Oh well, she seems to be getting along really well with my daughter." The woman chuckled. Maya looked over to see a little red haired girl playing with Ginny, they were running around and Maya could hear their giggles over all the hustle and bustle of mall.

"Yeah, it looks like they are." Maya smiled at the woman. "I'm Maya by the way. What's your name?" The blonde reached her hand out to shake the ginger's hand.

"I'm Cora, and my daughter's name is Kristi." She graciously took Maya's hand. This was nice. Meeting another person trying to take care of a kid at the mall. Maya didn't really understand this meeting new people thing. She was always best friends with Riley, and never really talked to anybody else besides her close friends and the people at her school.

The two adults continued to chat for a couple minutes, when Cora got a text. "Oh my word, I'm so sorry. I must be going, but it was real nice talking to you. You know, we might need to set up a play date for our girls. Here's my number." She scribbled her number onto a napkin, and handed it to Maya who put the number in her phone. She then texted Cora with her name in the text.

"Yeah I understand, we should get some shopping done. It was really nice to meet you. I know that Ginny will be excited to hear that we will be setting up a playdate." The two women called the two girls over and were introduced to the two adults. As they were walking off, Maya waved to Cora and Kristi, while Ginny told Maya about her new friend.

 **-GMW—**

It was nearing 8 when Regina and Maya finally made it back to Josh's apartment. The two girls had shopped till they dropped, and then went to go see a movie, since Maya knew that Josh was getting some serious work done. The single father worked from home, and even though it was a Saturday, Maya understood that it was a blessing for him to have nothing to worry about.

"Josh, we're back." Maya called into the apartment. Josh came waltzing out of his home office, and smiled at his girls. The blonde woman moved to kiss him, and Regina hugged her father. Josh's eyes traveled to the many, many bags that both Maya and Ginny had in their hands.

"Lots of shopping I presume." He smiled as he pointed at the Children's Place and Old Navy bags in Ginny's hands. There were bags from even more kids' places in Maya's hands, along with a few things for herself. Maya nodded her head as her face took on a tired look. Ginny smiled and nodded quite quickly, and started to babble her tale about her first visit to the mall and meeting a new friend.

"That's amazing, precious. How about you go change into your jammies, and we can say goodbye to Maya?" Josh pestered, hoping to get a few minutes alone with his girlfriend. Regina smiled at her father, and turned to walk down the hallway to her room. Making sure that his daughter was down the hall, Josh rushed at Maya kissing her forcefully. She smiled into the kiss, and threw her arms around his neck as his trailed to her waist.

After a few minutes, the two adults came from the kiss knowing that Ginny would be back any second. "Oh by the way," Maya said kind of out of breath. "Ginny made a new friend Kristi, and her mom gave me her number so you can set up a playdate for them." She handed him the slip of paper. Josh smiled graciously and put the number into his phone. Then the two of them proceeded to the couch, where Maya took off her coat and scarf. The two sat in the silence as they waited for Hurricane Regina to come back and make it all loud again. Josh loved his daughter, but sometimes he needed some peace and quiet, and he was ever thankful for Maya taking the little girl on a shopping spree.

Before they could really cuddle on the couch, Ginny came running back in. "Daddy! I'll have to do a fashion show with Maya. We can show you the stuff we bought!" She grinned. Josh's smile reflected hers, and Maya noticed how much the little girl was taking after her father. Though, there was something about her that was familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"That sounds perfect, sweat pea! But right now Maya has to get going, and you need to get to sleep. So let's walk our favorite person to the door." Josh explained leading Maya to the door. She grabbed her coat hugged Ginny, then gave a kiss to Josh.

"Bye! See ya later!" She called as she walked down the hallway to the stairs. Josh and Ginny stood there waving until Maya was down the stairs. The brown haired man then picked up his daughter and carried her down the hallway to her room.

"Goodnight, princess. I love you." He whispered, as the girl's blue eyes were shutting. She mumbled something that sounded like an 'I love you,' but Josh couldn't be for sure. He then made his way back into his office. As he walked the short distance, he noticed that Maya had left her scarf.

"Nice going, Gorgeous." He mumbled. Then continued to his computer. After a few minutes of working, the man heard a knock at his door, and knew it had to be Maya coming for her scarf. He grabbed the soft fabric, and started for the door.

"You know I knew you would be back. Ginny had a great time tonight. Hope you can-" He was cut off as he opened the door, and was met with a surprising sight.

"Hello, Joshua." A woman said walking into his apartment. Josh just stood there not knowing what to say. It was like all thoughts were gone from his mind. _What was she doing here?_ He though as he finally spoke.

"Missy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi everyone! So I am here with a new chapter. It is a bit short I'm sorry. Though I had to get this in and if it had to be short well so be it. I think this chapter was kind of dramatic, but not as much as I had hoped, I guess I'm not good a writing drama. Also I am a sucker for happy endings so this chapter does end on a high note. Love y'all! Please review they keep me going!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ginny.**

"Hey! I, uh, forgot my scarf." Maya reentered Josh's apartment, but stopped short in the door when she noticed the other woman. The brunette turned and looked at Maya with icy blue eyes that could kill. "M-Missy?" Maya cowered underneath the steely gaze. She walked a bit toward Josh, scared of the girl she used to go to school with.

Josh pulled Maya to him, and held her in his arms for a few seconds. "I need you to grab Ginny. Can you take her to your place please?" He whispered in her ear. Maya barely nodded as she made her way down the hallway. She couldn't hear shouting yet, but knew it was inevitable.

The blonde walked into the dark room and saw the sleeping child. Looking around, Maya grabbed a pair of boots and her blanket before waking the child. Regina was surprised that Maya was waking her up at 9:00, but continued knowing that Maya loved her and whatever she was doing was for the best. She was still half asleep when Maya picked her up, covering her with her blanket to keep her warm.

Maya stalked back into the foyer, and watched her tense boyfriend while making her way to the door. Missy noticed the blonde trying to get out of the apartment and shrieked. "What are you doing?! You can't take my child!" Maya's mouth dropped as she continued towards the door. Missy was on her heels, but Josh held the she devil back. He mouthed at her to go, and Maya sprinted down the stairs.

Once safely out of building, the blue eyed woman clutched the little girl in her arms and hailed a cab. A cab stopped and Maya was thankful that once she was in the car Missy couldn't distinguish which cab she was in. The cabbie looked at her weird as she told him where to go in a flurry, and then turned to the child in her arms. If the little girl hadn't been awake, she was now, and she had tears running down her face.

"Sh-sh, honey its ok. Maya's got you." The woman soothed the crying four year old. Finally, the cab stopped outside of Maya's apartment, and Ginny's crying was now just soft whimpers. Maya carried up the child to her apartment, and she sat quietly down on the couch hugging Regina to herself. She was still having trouble with it all sinking in.

 _Josh had slept with Missy…_ She realized. That little girl that she loved so much, was part _Missy_? Maya couldn't see it. Maybe the eyes, but other than that there was no devil spawn in this adorable, sweet little girl. It now seemed that Ginny had calmed down and was close to being asleep again. Maya had to call Riley, so she put the small child in her room then came back out for her phone.

She held the phone up to her ear waiting for her best friend to pick up. Her mouth was still open in shock, and it seemed that nothing would come out if she tried to talk.

"Hello?" Riley's voice carried through to Maya. She still sat there with her mouth wide open. "Maya? You ok?" Her friend asked again, worry etched in her voice. That was enough to break Maya from her thoughts. Her mouth snapped shut, and she started talking to her friend.

"Riles! I can't believe it! You won't believe it! Oh my gosh! It's, it's, it's just just! UGH! How? How could I have been so stupid? I just, I just can't! I can't trust him! We told him all our stories, but, but he still did it! How could he?" Maya exclaimed to her best friend. She could hear some mumbling on the other end indicating that Lucas was talking to Riley, and she heard a cry understanding that the cowboy was going to get Riley and his younger son.

"Maya, Peaches, slow down." Riley sighed. Maya took in a deep breath, she wouldn't get anywhere if she couldn't explain to Riley in full detail. She took one look at Regina sleeping on her queen sized bed, and walked back into her living room.

"I-it's Josh. H-he, oh gosh! He's an idiot! Do you know who Ginny's mom is?" Maya exasperated. She couldn't do this, be in a relationship with someone who did something so horrible it should be a crime.

"No, he didn't want to talk about it 'cause she wanted nothing to do with the two of them." Riley explained. Maya let out a breath, and sat in silence before trying to talk to her best friend again,

"It's Missy! Missy 'The She Devil' Bradford is Regina's mother! Can you believe that your uncle would be so stupid? After years of countless tales about her horrible being, he chooses her to be the mother of his child!" Maya whisper shouted. She couldn't wake up Ginny, and talk about her mother in such a horrible way, even if she was a horrible person.

"Maya, that's not possible. He wouldn't date her." Riley said in denial. Maya was nodding her head in a sarcastic way even though Riley couldn't see it.

"Yeah, well I saw it with my own eyes. Josh wanted me to take Ginny for the night once she showed up, and she tried to attack me with Ginny in my arms. She is too evil to be that sweet little girl's mother." Maya retold the night's events to her friend. She heard a gasp on the other end. Then there was some rustling.

"Peaches, I'm coming over." Riley told her friend. Maya shook her head. "Don't shake your head at me!" She shouted through the phone and Maya had to chuckle that she knew that she was shaking her head. "I'm bringing wine." Then Maya smiled and nodded. If she was bringing wine, then hey why not?

"See you in a few, Honey."

 **-GMW—**

"Maya?" Ginny woke up in a large bed that most definitely wasn't hers. She didn't see Maya anywhere in the room, so she tried to get off of the large bed. Her little legs were wiggling as they reached for the floor. Finally the ground was beneath her, and the brown haired girl creeped out of the room. She found herself in a living room and lying on the couch was the blonde woman and her cousin Riley.

"Cousin Riley!" Regina shouted. Riley and Maya both jumped up from the couch at the sound of the little girl. Riley, since she had been called, ran to the little girl. She hugged her cousin, and sat down on her knees to talk to the child.

"How ya doin'?" She asked. Ginny began to explain everything that had happened the day before to her cousin, and Maya watched with pride knowing she had caused all that happiness. Then remembered why that same girl was sleeping at her house, and a frown passed over her face. Since Ginny was still talking about her day, Maya thought that now would be a good time to call Josh.

The phone continued to ring, and Maya was growing anxious. "Hello?" Josh finally answered groggily. Maya let out a soft sigh.

"Hey, how's it going?" She tentatively asked. Josh sighed for a long time before answering his girlfriend.

"I'm good, I had to call the cops on Missy. She started to destroy my apartment. She also wants to start a custody battle, but I'm not so sure how that will work considering she gave up her parental rights four years ago, so I don't think it's gonna get far." He chuckled while Maya let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Now was confrontation time.

"How could you do this?" She asked, and Josh felt like the air had been taken from his lungs at her question. Maya wasn't ready for the answer, but she now needed to know.

"I-I don't know, ok? I had heard all of yours and Riley's stories, but when I met Missy she was all flirting and legs. I thought that your stories couldn't really be true. She was sweet for a while too until she got pregnant with Regina. And Maya, I was so so scared when she threatened abortion that she wasn't kidding, and now that I have my baby girl I don't know what I would do without her. Maya, it was just a mistake from my past that brought me the greatest joy in my daughter. And I'm sorry that I didn't believe you guys, but now I love you too much for you to walk out on a mistake I made years ago. Can you please forgive me?" Maya's heart stopped. He just said he loved her. After so many years of chasing him he finally loved her. She smiled and got a fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"Yeah, I think I can do that. I love you too." She grinned as the words left her mouth. She finally was able to say those three words without being turned away. After a few minutes of talking, Maya hung up the phone and turned to the squealing coming from her best friend and Ginny in the living room. It was time for breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok, so wow! It's been far too long. I have missed writing I have to say. And I forgot how much these things write themselves. I had this great idea, and then it went out the window as my fingers moved over the key board. Man, guys I got to apologize for how horrible I have been. No excuses what so ever, none. But I got some inspiration from reading, and watching some TV (like the X-Files good lord that show!) and now I am hopefully back, but I can't make any promises. I do have a plan, and that one I am planning on sticking to. Here is a long chapter for you all to make up for the long long wait you had to endure. I love you guys, and seeing how much you like this story really helped to bring me back and inspire me. Happy Summer!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was nearing Christmas, and Maya was this close to losing it. She loved Josh and Ginny, but at the moment her boyfriend was being a big wuss. He was so scared of Missy and her petty threats, that he was spending so much time at Maya's. She loved having the two of them there, but it was getting a bit straining. Almost every noise that went bump in the night Josh had sprung up looking for Ginny.

"Josh!" Maya exclaimed after being woken up for the 5th time that night. "Stop it. Ginny is fine. Go to sleep." She tried to coax him back to the couch. She kept falling asleep there, while she and Josh talked and Ginny slept in her room.

"No, Maya. What if-if Missy does something crazy?" Maya rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Josh slowly walked away from the door to Maya's room. He looked one last time at the room, then returned to Maya's side. As the brunet sat down, Maya moved to his lap and looked him in the eyes. He sheepishly looked back into her dazzling blue eyes, knowing she would probably tell him off.

"Babe, look. You know I love you, and I love Ginny. But you need to man up. Tomorrow, I want you to go to your apartment, and try to get through the night without calling me, or rushing to my house because you thought you saw her." Josh tried to interrupt but Maya held her ground. "It's for your own good. I love you, now let's go to sleep." She smiled at him devilishly, and he couldn't help but feel a bit better. They fell asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms.

 **-GMW—**

"Hey baby." Josh smiled into his phone. Maya had finally answered for the first time that day. She was getting really annoyed with Josh's clinginess, and his constant calling. She had debated actually answering her phone. She decided it was better than the insistent ringing from her dumb phone.

"I just wanted to call and ask you something rather important." The man continued, Maya's breathe caught in her throat. With his current state of nervousness whenever he had to ask a question it was always an issue. "I wanted to see if you wanted to come over for Christmas. I know that your parents are spending this year with Cory, and I was planning on going over there after Regina finished opening her presents. I may just have a surprise for you too."

She didn't know what to say. She had completely been prepared for one of his clingy nights at her house hiding his daughter from the inevitable doom that Missy kept threatening. "Yeah, I would really enjoy that." And she meant it. Most days it felt like she had her façade up around Josh, and for the first time in weeks it came down.

"Awesome! Do you want to come over on Christmas Eve? We could eat dinner and then wake up together to open presents." He planned. Maya smiled at how he was starting to bounce back from being the paranoid man that wouldn't let her or Ginny out of his sights.

"Yeah that sounds great. I have your guy's gifts too, it will be better than giving them to you the day after like I had planned." She could hear the excitement in his voice, as he talked about the meal he was planning, and as he told her about their little traditions. Maya's attention was captured when someone walked through the shop's door. "I gotta go babe, I have a customer. I'll see you later. Love you!" And she hung up the phone actually happy with how their conversation had gone for the first time in like a month.

"How may I help you?" Maya smiled at the customer. The woman looked rather familiar, and Maya smiled even wider upon realization. "Cora! How are you?" She exclaimed. Cora smiled largely back at Maya.

"I'm doing great! My husband took the day off to spend with Kristi, so he gave me the day off of mothering. I was hoping you would be available for coffee?" The red haired woman said. Maya looked around the shop, and noticed Riley nodding her to leave. Maya grabbed her purse and walked out the door with Cora, chattering mindlessly the entire time.

"Oh, over here." Maya pointed in to Topanga's. "My partner's mom owns this place." She explained sitting down. Maya noticed Topanga having a quarrel with Ava on how to serve the food properly. The older woman smiled at Maya, and waved to Cora. "That's Topanga. She was like my second mom growing up. So what's been going on with you?" She tried to steer the conversation away from the Matthews family.

"Oh nothing big, I just was in the mood to talk. I don't have many friends around town, we moved in and I've been busy taking care of Kristi. My husband, Nick, was really adamant about me going out and having a day to myself. I just couldn't get my mind off of Kristi, if you know what I mean." Cora smiled cheerfully while she babbled. "Oh I'm sorry if I talk too much, it's a bad habit I suppose." She sheepishly added.

"No, no. My best friend Riley, her mom is Topanga, goes on and on for hours. But yeah I get what you mean, I feel like lately I've been thinking about Regina more and more each day. I've been having some trouble with Josh lately." She somberly said. Maya felt like she had been bottling it up for too long. Riley knew it but saying something to an outside party made it seem different.

"Oh, is that your husband?" Cora asked innocently. Maya shook her, looked down to her coffee then back to her new friend.

"No, he's my boyfriend. See, Ginny isn't my daughter. But I love her like she's my own, and I've been in love with Josh since we were kids. Just recently his ex-girlfriend, who happened to be my mortal enemy in school, came back and demanded she have Ginny back. But, like, she threatened all of us, and Josh has been freaking out for weeks. He's getting so clingy, and I love him but sometimes I need my space. He called today, and for the first time he didn't sound scared or wanting desperately to be at my house to throw off his ex. It's just getting so complicated." The blonde woman admitted. Cora listened with an open mind, realizing that Maya needed some help. They both took long sips of their coffees before Cora spoke.

"Yikes. That must really suck." Maya nodded raising her glass in mock toast. "But I get it. My husband had some issues last year. He lost his job, that's why we moved out here, he was super clingy too. It does get better though. Give it a bit longer, he'll come to his senses." She tried, giving Maya a weak smile. Hearing the other woman say it, made Maya feel better.

"Thanks. It's good to hear that not everyone is perfect. My best friend and her husband have been together since 7th grade, and so her parents have been together since they were two. They never have problems, so it's good to have advice." They smiled at each other.

"And don't worry, our relationship came out stronger because of it. No doubt you and Josh will do amazing." Cora gave Maya's hand an affectionate squeeze. The two women finished their coffee, and talked some more. Maya left to head back to work with higher hopes than she had in a while. Cora was turning out to be a pretty good friend.

 **-GMW—**

"Merry Christmas!" Maya exclaimed walking into Josh's apartment. She could hear pots and pans hitting each other, and Ginny's girly squeals when something hot bubbled. Josh shouted where they were, though it really didn't need to be expressed, it was quite obvious. Maya placed the presents under the tree then headed into the small kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Maya!" Ginny reiterated to the blonde woman walking toward her. Maya kissed Ginny's head, and turned to look at her struggling boyfriend. He smiled at her slightly then turned back to the meal he was trying, and failing, to prepare.

"Ok, out of the kitchen." She told the man. Josh frowned slightly, wanting to do everything for himself. "Go clean yourself up. And I have no clue how, but you got Ginny dirty by her just sitting near you! Go get changed, and put on nice clothes, we're going to church. And don't worry, the food will be fine while we're gone. My mom is a chef, I know what I'm doing." Josh smiled, and saluted jokingly. Ginny followed her father's actions and saluted too. Maya laughed a genuine laugh, and shooed them out of her kitchen.

The food was quickly finished, and Maya knew that Josh meant well, but the man could not cook. He finally emerged looking sharp in the suit Riley had made him two years prior. He looked much better without the marinade covering his shirt. "You look great." He kissed her. Maya smiled at his compliment, graciously kissing him back. Before they could continue, Regina rushed through to the kitchen in her newest dress.

"Baby girl, you look perfect." Maya praised. She realized what she had said only seconds later, but it felt good coming from her tongue. Josh smiled at his girls, and took in how their dresses matched. They obviously didn't plan it, but the two blue eyed girls had grown really close, and more often than not Ginny's outfits mirrored Maya's. "So, church?" Maya shuffled them out of the kitchen. Walking from the apartment building anyone would have sworn they were a family.

Maya had never been much of a church goer in her youth, except for the few Sundays with the Matthews and the occasional holiday. However, going made her feel normal, and having Josh and Ginny with her made her feel like she was grown up and married with a daughter. She knew she was jumping ahead of herself, but the thought somehow weaseled its way in during the gorgeous Christmas Eve service. Thankfully, Ginny hadn't been too fidgety, and really enjoyed the nativity story. When the service ended, Maya rushed them to the apartment wanting to make sure nothing drastic happened to the food in their absence.

"We're all good in here!" She shouted to the Matthews waiting for their food. Josh and Ginny jumped at the opportunity for food; they had had a feeling that if Maya hadn't come and fixed it all, they would be eating take out. Ginny, the ever critical food eater, hummed in delight when tasting the lamb that Maya had saved. Josh smiled in approval as well, glad he had let Maya take over. He kissed the blonde in thanks, she returned the gesture glad that the man wasn't paranoid.

Eventually, the food was finished, and even though they were all full, they had to have Katy Hart-Hunter's famous chocolate sauce on vanilla ice cream. Maya had taken the recipe and was excited to see how it turned out. "I want this every year on my birthday!" Ginny exclaimed. She seemed to have fallen in love with the old family recipe. Josh nodded in agreement, it was the best chocolate sauce he had ever tasted.

"Well, that can be arranged." Maya said smiling at the young girl. Ginny quickly turned back to the ice cream, getting lost in taste. "Hey, Josh? Don't we have something for Princess Regina?" She asked. Josh grinned knowingly, and nodded gaining his daughter's attention. The little girl jumped up from her empty bowl, grabbing onto her father's arm begging for whatever they had in mind.

"Baby, we gotta go into the living room. But I'm not sure, Maya? Should we wait until after we watch Charlie Brown or before?" Josh said, trying to keep his daughter in the dark. Maya fake thought for a few seconds before smiling at him. "Yeah I was thinking before too." He joked at their silent conversation. Ginny dashed for the living room, looking around for her 'something.'

"Regina!" Maya said in a sing song voice while holding up a package. The brunette grabbed for the box that Maya held up high. "What for Daddy." She instructed. Regina sat on the floor waiting as patiently as a four year old could. Josh finally stepped into the living room, earning a huff from his excited daughter. Maya handed her the package, and Ginny tore into it.

"Pajamas! It looks like something from a movie!" She shouted. The little girl held up the light blue night gown, it looked like something that a princess would wear when going to sleep. The fabric was silky and felt good against the child's fingers. "Thank you!" She loved the pajama tradition, and these were the pajamas she had ever gotten.

"Maya made them." Josh pointed to his girlfriend. She sheepishly smiled, and hugged Ginny when she jumped into her arms. "Ok, Baby. Go change, then we'll watch Charlie Brown, then go to sleep that way Santa will come. Sound good?" He barely finished the sentence when Ginny had taken off down the hallway, excited to try on the pajamas and to wait for Santa Clause.

 **-GMW—**

The couple was woken up by a squealing child. Maya had slept in Josh's bed, and now she kind of regretted it. She didn't realize that Regina would be up at the crack of dawn, and would be able to out scream a banshee. Maya knew the girl was excited, but dang did she want her sleep. Thankfully Regina hadn't been phased with Maya sharing a bed with her father, considering she woke them up after sleeping on the couch together so many times, and nothing bad had gone on the night before.

The woman felt her boyfriend leave for the bathroom, when he pulled back the covers and she was hit with a rush of freeing cold air. She tried to grab the cover and curl back up into a ball and go back to sleep, but Ginny wouldn't have any of it. "Maya! Maya! Maya!" She said trying to wake the older woman.

"Maya need her sleep, baby." She sleepily mumbled. Ginny took that as 'Sure jump on my back!' "Ah!" Maya screamed, feeling the added wait on her spine. "Baby Doll, get off." She wheezed. Ginny got off of her back, then cuddled into her arms.

"It's Christmas, Mo- I mean Maya!" The mom slip didn't go unnoticed by the adult, and it warmed her heart that Ginny saw her as her mom. Maya then tried to stand up, still holding the child in her loving embrace. They waited in the living room for Josh, both staring mesmerized by the tree. Even Maya noticed the change in the amount of gifts, even though she had helped she noticed there were some more than the ones she had helped place one Ginny was asleep.

"Regina!" Josh said once entering the living room. He grabbed one of the gifts from under the tree, and handed it to her waiting arms. "This one is from Santa." He winked at Maya, who giggled in reply. The morning progressed in that manner, and finally there were only five presents left. The smallest of the five, Josh handed to Maya, and she playfully glared at him claiming she didn't need a present.

Her jaw dropped upon opening the gift. Inside the box was a necklace, a gold necklace with diamonds imbedded in it. It was engraved with 'the long game' in beautiful cursive. "Josh!" She said with tears in her eyes. His smile dropped for a moment, taking in her reaction.

"Do you like it?" He cautiously asked. Maya's blue eyes couldn't hold it in anymore and a few slipped down her porcelain skin. She nodded eagerly, and jumped into his arms giving him a rather long, passionate kiss. They were so caught up in each other, they didn't hear Ginny clearing her throat. They sheepishly smiled at the small girl, and turned back to the tree. Maya handed Josh his gift, and he kissed her with a ferocity. "It's perfect." He said looking back down at the picture she had painted of the three of them sitting around a pizzeria table.

Lastly, Maya reached for the three gifts still waiting to be opened. "These are from me." She handed them to Regina. She tore through the paper as quickly as she could, and couldn't help but scream with excitement looking at the three dresses in front of her. They were all costumes that Maya knew the child would cherish. She had been working on them since her first night with them when they watched _Anastasia_.

"It's the dresses! Anya's dresses! Daddy look!" Ginny couldn't hold in her excitement fawning over the peasant dress, yellow glittery dress from "Once Upon a December," and the last ball gown that the duchess wore at the end of the movie. She leapt into Maya's arms, giving her a gigantic hug. "Thank you so much, Mommy!" She said before she could catch herself. Both adults froze, and a look of terror passed over Regina's face. "I-I'm s-sorry." She mumbled before fleeing the room. Josh stood to follow, but was held back by his girlfriend.

"No, I got this." She grinned. Josh sympathetically smiled as he watched her head to Regina's bedroom. She reached the closed door and could hear Regina crying over the mistake. "Ginny, Baby?" Maya called into the room. Ginny was curled up in her bed, mortified – even if she didn't know what that meant—that she had called Maya 'Mommy.'

"I'm sorry." She cried again. Maya cooed, and pulled her into her arms. The blonde's eyes were starting to glaze over with tears too, but not the same scared ones Ginny cried. She was happy. So, so happy.

"No, Baby. You have nothing to be sorry about. I love you. And I would be honored to be your mommy." She tried to soothe the sobbing child. Ginny burrowed her face further into Maya's shoulder, hanging onto her like a life line. "Baby Girl." She cooed. "I love you, Ginny." She whispered into Ginny's ear.

"I love you too, Mommy." She slipped again. And instead of bringing peace, it brought another round of tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She cried over and over. Maya didn't know what to do to calm her. Ginny still clung to Maya, and it confused the woman why she was apologizing while clinging to her, instead of running like earlier.

"No, don't be sorry, Honey. I want you to call me Mommy. I love it. I am Regina Matthews's mommy. I like the sound of that." She said in a soft voice. Ginny popped her head up to look at the woman. Her eyes held questioning, and Maya wanted to answer all those questions. She wanted to answer them forever.

"Really?" Regina asked in a small voice. Maya smiled down and nodded her head. "I want you to be my mommy too." She giggled, and Maya giggled with her. "Thank you, for the dresses… Mommy." She tried it, and smiled warmly at her mother. Maya returned the smile, and together they walked into the living room. They didn't know that Josh had heard every word they had said, and was waiting for them by the tree.

Noticing the man, Maya's breath caught in her throat. "Josh." She breathed. He grinned up at her from his position on the ground. On one knee. A ring sitting in his hands, staring up at her. Ginny squealed, and looked to her mother.

"Maya, I have been in love with you since I saw you at Christmas when you were 13 and I was 16. I loved you longer than that, but that was the first time I realized it. Now it's Christmas again, and I had planned on asking you this later, but now seems like the best time. I have been carrying this ring in my pocket with me since we started dating again. I know it seems like a bit much, but once I had you back in my life, I needed you in it for the rest of our days. I love you. And hearing you say what you said to my, our daughter, makes me love you more. Marry me. Marry me." He finished the speech. Maya was freely crying for the third time that morning. So many happy moments on this Christmas morning. She nodded, words escaping her at the moment. He whooped, jumping up and spinning her around. They both were crying as they kissed.

"Yay!" Ginny exclaimed. They were going to be a family.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Well, I'm back and pretty soon too! Man am I proud of this chapter! I hope you all love it, and we have got some serious fluff in this one. Ahh, wedding planning excitement! I'm excited to hear what you guys think! Send me your reviews cause I love hearing feedback! Also, I am answering the question I keep on getting over and over again: I did not name any of these characters after anyone from another show. I do watch Once, but nothing correlates with this I just really like those names.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The wedding preparations had begun. Maya felt like she spent all of her time at work getting her measurements, and picking out what she wanted on her wedding dress. And when she wasn't at work, she and Josh and Regina were looking at venues, color schemes, and flowers. Even though the little girl was only four, Maya and Josh wanted to include her in as many ways as possible. She went with Maya to work on somedays to get fitted for her flower girl dress, and even gave some opinions for Maya's gown.

"Riles? Can we switch?" Maya asked after a long day of fittings. The woman had created the exact dress that she wanted for her wedding as soon as she and Riley started up the studio, so now the only thing left was creating the dress and then alterations. Thankfully, Riley's dress had also been thought up and was currently being fit to her size.

"Sure, Peaches! But first, let's see how Daniel looks in his suit. Lucas is coming to get him in a few." Maya nodded in agreement, realizing how much easier it would be for Riley to get the dress fitted correctly without her ankle biter running around. It took a few minutes to coax the five year old into his almost finished suit, and up onto the podium. His suit had to be key since he was to be the ring bearer.

"Oh, Danny. Only one more then you're done!" Maya tried to cheer up her godson. Danny fidgeted, not enjoying the fittings as much as Ginny had. Finally Riley placed the last pin, and got the boy to stop fidgeting enough to get the suit off. As soon as his sweatshirt and jeans were back on, Lucas walked through the door. He kissed Riley and hugged Maya then looked around the room; barely registering his son bounding towards him.

Taking another sweeping glance, Lucas turned to the two women. "Wow, it looks like a train wreck in here." He stated, dreading his own fitting. Maya glared at him while Riley pecked his lips with a devilish glint in her eyes. "But, it's all for a good cause. That was the right answer, right?" He jokes throwing his arms up in mock surrender. Maya slapped him playfully, and Riley placed Danny on her hip.

"Daddy's just saying that because he's afraid Mommy and Auntie Maya are going to prick him when it's his turn." She spoke to Daniel. He giggled, and hopped down running to his father. "Don't forget Lucas, your fitting's tomorrow!" She sing songed as her husband and son left the studio after a few kisses. "He'll never know what hit him." Riley muttered to her best friend. Maya chuckled as she pulled out Riley's light blue bridesmaid's gown from the shelf.

She placed her still-in-progress gown back on the rack and behind a few other dresses when she was interrupted. "Mommy!" Ginny called from the base of the stairs leading to the upper level studio. "Daddy's here too, don't let him see the dresses!" She exclaimed giddily. Hearing her fiancé was there, Maya and Riley dashed around trying to cover up any sketches or swatches that went along with Maya's dress. The two women had completely forgotten about Josh's and Ginny's fittings.

"Come on up, Baby Doll!" The blonde called down to her daughter. Ginny happily skipped up the step with a haggard looking Josh following closely behind. Josh kissed his fiancée after she hugged Ginny. "We completely forgot about you guys coming over." Maya whispered to Josh. He chuckled, but Maya could tell there was a look of uneasiness in his eyes.

"Can I speak to you in private?" He asked. Maya nodded numbly, and turned around in time to catch Riley's eye. The brunette took hold of Ginny's hand to get her flower girl dress leaving the adults to talk. Josh pulled Maya to the side, hoping this would shield Ginny from hearing. "I-I got a letter today." He nervously said. Maya nodded a look of confusion crossing her features. "Fr-from Missy." Josh let out a breath. Maya gasped, surprised that after a few months of dead air Missy had finally contacted them.

"What did it say?" She asked, worry laced in her voice. Josh pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, and handed to her. Maya's eyes scanned the page, her frown increasing as she finished each line. "She can't do that!" She exclaimed once finishing the short yet detailed letter.

"I know she can't. But, Babe, I'm really worried now. She didn't do anything for a while, and now we get this. It doesn't add up, she's gonna try something I know it." He said a sob catching in his throat. He couldn't lose his daughter. And the both of them knew very well that whatever Missy wanted, she would go out of her way to get it. Maya hugged the man in front of her, holding back tears of her own.

"We won't let her. Zay is a policeman, we can ask him for extra surveillance, to keep an eye out. We have connections. She has nothing, not even parental rights. And if we're lucky, she never will once I adopt Ginny." She tried to calm both of their fears. Josh nodded, and looked adoringly at his little girl as she twirled around in her cream and blue flower girl dress on the podium. Ginny gasped when she saw him looking at her, and hid behind Riley.

"Daddy! You can't see me in my dress, its bad luck!" She exclaimed. The three adults chuckled at her misinterpretation of the old wives tale. Ginny turned a bit red, not knowing what they were laughing at but knew that she had said something funny. "What?" She questioned, slowly coming out from behind her much older cousin.

"Silly girl," Maya said propping the four year old up in her arms. "Its bad luck if Daddy sees Mommy before the wedding. You are perfectly perfect." She bopped the girl's nose making her giggle. A look of understanding washed over her features, and she quickly hopped down from her mother's arms, and returned to the podium.

"Follow me, Uncle Josh!" Riley exclaimed, pulling her uncle's arm so he made his way to the suits while Maya altered Ginny's dress.

 **-GMW—**

Regina felt like her hand was going to pop off from how tightly Maya held it. She let out a whimper, and Maya looked at her sympathetically slightly letting go, but still holding tight enough where she wouldn't fall from her grasp. "Ginny, we're almost done. One last venue, then we can go home." Maya tried to reason, catching Josh's eye to ask for assistance. The tall man knelt down and scooped the girl onto his shoulders.

Frankly, Maya couldn't wait to go home either. She wanted to have a nice glass of wine and sit in the tub while looking over some more designs for the spring show. Then after that cuddle up with Josh and Ginny and watch a movie. However, that was not the case. They were so close, they had almost everything ready for the wedding's May 16th date in just a month. They just needed a place for the reception. They found the church, had the color schemes picked out, had the invitations sent (they would have to send an e-mail to everyone telling them of where the reception would be), they even had a caterer.

"Joshie…" Maya called, suddenly getting an idea. He whipped around to look at his future bride, making Ginny lose her balance a bit. "I don't know why we didn't think of it sooner. _Topanga's_! We can get it for free, and we don't have too many people coming, so it can fit everyone." Josh smiled at her, smacking himself internally for not thinking of it sooner. He leaned down to kiss his smart fiancée, losing practically his entire grip on Regina. She tumbled down his shoulders, and landed in Maya's arms, who noticed the loss of balance and knew it was a disaster waiting to happen.

"I'll call the people tell them we have to cancel." He smiled, happy they didn't have to go to another venue that none of them would like. He turned around as he called the people, as Ginny and Maya had tired smiles on their faces. Josh turned back to them with a goofy smile on his face. "Finally, we can go home." He sighed. Maya snuggled her face into Ginny's hair as she continued to think about the bath waiting for her while Josh led them to the subway.

The three walked through the doorway wearily, Josh had to catch Ginny from falling asleep on the stairs a few times. Nothing was put away when the shoes were thrown across the living room, and the two girls in Josh's life snuggled on the couch flipping through Netflix for a movie to watch. Maya had moved everything but the cow into Josh's house, and she spent almost every night there since her lease was up in two weeks. Josh decided that no one was in the mood to make dinner, so he ordered take out from a little hole in the wall that he and Maya loved growing up.

Returning to the living room, he saw the girls had taken the time to quickly run to their rooms and put on their pajamas. Now they were snuggled up in the largest and fluffiest blanket they owned. _Pocahontas_ was cued up waiting for the man of the house. He smiled at the choice, Maya always reminded him of the movie's namesake with her wild side. Josh quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants, and returned to his girls, snuggling between them—each using his shoulders as a pillow.

The doorbell rang, 20 minutes into the movie, and Ginny whined for having to quiet down and pause the movie. Her whining quickly ended when she noticed the food her father carried, and he handed her Lo Mein noodles. Maya graciously took her crab Rangoon, and tore into it like she hadn't eaten in ages. "Thank you, Honey." She kissed his cheek, leaving a red stain from the sauce that came with the Rangoon. Ginny quickly redirected their attention back to the movie by shushing them and claiming it was her favorite part (she did that every time they began to even whisper).

However, before they even reached the part in the movie where John Smith was held captive, Regina was conked out. Josh paused the movie, and picked the child up beckoning Maya to follow. She did, ever the slow one, with the blanket still wrapped around her slight frame. Her pajamas were a short nightgown that fell off her shoulders quite far. Josh swore he could have attacked her right then and there, if Ginny wasn't in his arms. But instead he walked into his and Maya's room, his fiancée had a look of a surprise, it had been a long time since they had slept with Ginny in their bed.

As Josh lay the sleeping child onto the king sized bed, Maya walked to the bathroom to begin her nighttime routine. Josh soon followed, and they looked as though they had synchronized their routines years ago. When Maya finished brushing her hair, Josh followed her from the bathroom and they slipped into their bed. While they slowly got closer to the middle of the bed, Ginny found the perfect spot cradled between her parents.

"I love you." Was the last thing either of them heard before drifting off to sleep.

-GMW—

"Ok, thank you Topanga. Yeah, we got all of that. Josh is sending the emails now. Mhm, yeah see you then. Buh-bye!" Maya clicked the end button, and turned to her little worker bees. Josh sat at the computer sending out the reception venue to all of their friends and family who had RSVP'd, Ginny smiled happily while she "sewed" on a scrap piece of fabric that neither Riley or Maya needed anymore. Maya turned back to her own sewing machine, fixing up her favorite of the designs for the spring collection.

Josh looked at the time on his computer, and then smiled at his hard working daughter. "Princess, it's time for you to go to preschool." He told her. She pursed her lips, not wanting to go to class, it was bad enough she had to go to the studio before she could go to school. She loved being at the studio, but not this early in the morning. "Say bye to Mommy." He pointed to Maya.

Maya held her arms open for her daughter to run into who planted a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Baby." She smiled down at the girl still in her arms.

"I love you too, Mama." The small child pried herself from her mother, and turned to her father who swooped her up in his arms. "I'll see you after school!" She called while being held upside down and carried down the stairs. Maya blew a kiss, and Ginny blew one back. With each step the two took, Maya couldn't help but feel a knot begin to form in her stomach. She didn't know why, but she felt like something bad was coming soon.

As the day wore on, the knot in Maya's stomach kept tightening. She threw herself into her work, trying to forget about any bad feeling she had. She had thought about calling the school a few times, and picking up her daughter to keep her with her at the studio while she taught her how to sew. The blonde finally understood how her fiancé had felt when he wanted to be close to Ginny at all times.

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. Maya threw her sewing things aside, and rushed from the studio sending a text to Riley who was on her lunch break. She wanted the subway to go faster as she got closer to the school, the knot not loosening at all. Nothing could calm her nerves, and she didn't know where they were coming from. Finally, the subway was at her stop, and Maya bolted up the stairs practically running once she was on the solid ground. Making her way into the preschool, she didn't care how crazed she looked.

"I-I need to-to see Re-Regina Matthews. Now! I'm her mother!" She all but shouted at the ladies in attendance. They looked at her quite scared, wondering why a woman would be screaming at them. They looked at the computer then at each other contemplating what to do. Finally, they picked up the phone and called the teacher.

"Ma'am? You claim you are Regina's mother, correct?" A woman came a classroom. She was obviously a teacher, and by the way it sounds she was specifically Regina's. Maya nodded furiously, hoping to finally get some answers as to why her daughter wasn't walking out of the classroom with her teacher. "Ma'am, Regina was taken out earlier by another woman claiming to be her mother." The teacher calmly explained. A serious sense of dread coursed through Maya.

"No! No, Sh-she doesn't have any rights. I am legally her mother, I adopted her. I'm marrying her father! I'm her mother! Not that tramp!" She screamed at them, wondering why they didn't do a background check or wondered why they had never seen Missy before. "Call, call Joshua Matthews. H-he can back up my story I swear! I just need to find my daughter. Please." It came out as a strangled sob, and one of the secretaries got Josh on the phone. Maya could hear Josh's screams coming from the receiver, and she let out another sob.

The next few minutes Maya swore happened in slow mode. Josh came rushing into the school, Zay close on his heels. Maya slumped into Josh's arms as they cried together. Zay interrogated the two secretaries and the teacher after he called for backup. The three women who had let Missy run off with Regina looked entirely mortified at their own idiocy.

Josh rocked Maya back and forth, as she screamed into his shoulder. She screamed how it was all her fault, Josh tried to prove her wrong. She yelled and sobbed about her feelings and not acting on them, in her grief she screamed obscenities at the three women while accusing them. Josh tried to calm her down by stroking her hair, but in all seriousness he was a mess too. The blonde sat sobbing in his lap while they sat in a chair.

"My baby!" Maya screamed a sound of anguish that only a mother could make. Josh sobbed into her hair. "My baby! My daughter! _Our_ baby! _Our_ daughter!"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Wow! Ok so long chapter! So yeah don't know what to say, but give me feedback I am always willing to listen to what you guys have to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The rest of the day went in blur. Maya didn't remember anything else besides people bringing over lots of food. Josh was unmovable. After hearing Maya scream for Ginny, he hadn't said a word or made any actions unless it was to hug Maya. That night after Zay had dropped them off at home, they sat on the couch not wanting to eat the casserole that Riley brought over. The apartment was lifeless and dull without their little light Regina. Sitting there in the silence was better than being questioned over and over again by different police officers, camera crews, and there was even an FBI agent. In her sadness, Maya couldn't even crack an _X-Files_ joke.

"Joshie?" The blonde moved her head to Josh's shoulder. He looked down at her, his eyes red and puffy from all the crying. He had comforted her, now she was going to comfort him. Maya pulled Josh's head down to sit in her lap, she stroked his hair and traced around his face hoping to get a reaction. At the moment he reminded her of when Cameron in _Ferris Bueller_ went into shock. "Joshie, its ok to cry some more." She prompted, knowing he wanted to be strong. But she also knew he had his limits, and he was nearly at the breaking point.

Suddenly, Josh let loose a loud sound that took Maya by so much surprise she almost dropped his head. He cried into her lap and she let him. He needed to let it out. Ginny was his flesh and blood, he was missing a part of him. The tears wouldn't stop, and Maya was thankful he finally really let it out. Sure he had cried at the school, but his anguish wasn't released until now. Her hands continued to stroke through his thick, dark locks, and eventually the sobs stopped because he had cried so hard that Josh was now dry heaving. Maya walked him to their bathroom, hoping that if something really did come up it would be in the toilet.

It eventually did come up. Maya had never been on this end of trying to sooth someone, and she didn't realize how hard it was until. "Let it out, Joshie." She kissed his forehead when he had finally heaved up all of his insides. He turned to look at Maya, and he saw her tears streaming down her face. Now she wasn't just crying for Ginny, she was crying for his pain too. She wanted to bare some of the weight.

"I miss her so much, My." He chocked. Maya nodded more tears falling down her porcelain cheeks. "Thank you." He meekly added, looking into her currently clouded blue eyes. She kissed his forehead as her way of saying 'it's nothing.' "No, it's not nothing. We're both grieving, and I can't just lose it like that." He tried to reason with her.

"Josh, you gotta lose it. I completely went into crazy mode at the school. You needed to do this, it was good for you. I could never have you thank me for returning the favor like what you did to me." She kissed his forehead again. After all that hacking he just did, Maya wanted to stay away from his mouth until he brushed his teeth. They stood up together, and turned toward the bedroom. The nighttime routine would have to wait, they were much too tired to do anything else but sleep.

Later that night, Josh woke alone. He patted Maya's side to find her gone, and he was worried. The whole ordeal made him especially scared to lose anyone else. He got up from the bed, and started walking around the apartment in search of his fiancée. He found her curled up in Ginny's room. "Once Upon a December" playing from her phone as she held one of Regina's favorite toys in her arms, curled up in the child sized bed. Josh sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms. It would seem they would need to take turns being strong.

"I wanted to take her to go so _Anastasia_ on stage. I bought the tickets for just when we get back from the honeymoon. Mommy daughter time." She sniffled. "And I wanted to buy Knicks tickets for you two when the season starts. Daddy daughter time." Josh smiled at her heartfelt plans. "And-and I was—" a fresh round of sobs wracked her body. Josh held her tighter. But she slipped from his grasp. He was dumbfounded for a moment, confused by her sudden actions.

Maya rummaged through one of Ginny's drawers, returning with a t shirt and a box. "I, um, it was a secret we had. Ginny helped me plan it, and she was going to be the big part, but now she can't." She waited for him to look at the items. The t shirt was child sized, pink and flowery, it read 'World's Best Big Sister.' Josh looked at Maya with disbelief in his eyes. "It was our secret, and we were gonna tell you tonight. I wasn't sure if I should have said anything. I didn't want to look like I was replacing her. Nothing can replace her." She tried to reason, more with herself than with her fiancé.

"We'll find her. She'll wear this t shirt when we bring the new one home. And she's gonna wear her flower girl dress next month. I'm not gonna give up." He firmly told her. Maya nodded, tears in her eyes. "Tomorrow, I'm going out looking. We're gonna bring our daughter home." He kissed her, then carried her bridal style to their room.

 **-GMW—**

Josh kept true to his word. He searched all of New York. Not leaving a stone unturned. He came home empty handed, but with words of encouragement from the men on the police force he had gone looking with. Two days had passed when they finally got a lead. Maya had gotten the call, and rushed to the police station. Josh came as soon as his meeting let out, and they stood together waiting, hoping, praying.

They had been driven to a crime scene, thanks to Zay getting them passed as much red tape as possible. Maya sat in the back of the cop car biting her nails not wanting to get her hopes up that they really would find Ginny this quickly. Josh had his arm around his fiancée not doubting the way she was. He knew they would find her. They stayed together when they got to the scene. Zay held up the tape for them as he brought them through the condemned building.

Josh looked through every door and crack they saw while Maya kept her head pressed against Josh's shoulder. She didn't want to see anything resembling the possible hell her daughter had been through. Of course Missy would try to go off the grid. It made getting into her mind a bit easier, and that scared Maya even more. She didn't want to get into Missy's mind. She wanted her daughter back and safe. Zay came back to them a few minutes later a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry guys. I guess it was a false lead. They were either never here, or left way before we got her. We have forensics looking for their DNA, to check if they really were here. I'm sorry, but we'll find her." The man tried to comfort them. Maya broke down, she knew they shouldn't have gotten their hopes up. Josh wished he had been more cynical, so that he wouldn't have thought so highly. Hope was for suckers.

They got their second lead about a week after the first. Zay had decided against calling Maya, and called Josh instead. At first, hope surged through the man's chest, but faded as Zay told him the extent of the lead. Josh then called Maya with a heavy heart, and picked her up from the studio to go to the station. She looked better than he felt, and Josh restrained from telling her the lead.

They waited until someone came to take them back in the station. Maya was confused why they weren't going anywhere, and screamed when she saw how close they were getting to the morgue. She kicked and punched, trying to get free from everyone grasps. Josh held her close and tried to explain to her why they were there. She refused to listen to reason. They wanted her to ID a body. One that might possibly be her daughter's. No, she wouldn't do it.

However, no amount of struggling could keep her from being brought to the room. The coroner pulled back the sheet, and Maya turned her head and slammed her eyes shut refusing to look. She only did when Josh let out a sigh of relief and told the coroner, "No, that's not our daughter." At first she didn't see their daughter, but as her imagination ran wild Maya did see Ginny. Blinking again, she saw another child, and wept for the mother who had lost a child in such a horrific way.

They never did get a third lead. It was a two week until the wedding, and there was no sign of the flower girl. Maya and Josh sobbed together every night mourning their lost daughter. One afternoon, Riley found Maya working on Ginny's flower girl dress, and told her to take the rest of the day off. The brunette gave her best friend her camera to take some pictures home to paint them since she didn't have the time to paint like she used to.

Maya had been reluctant, but the day was slow Riley could manage. The blonde graciously took the time off, and headed toward her old neighborhood from before her mom had married Shawn. The part of the city had really been run into the ground in the years since she had seen it. Sure, it had never been the better part of town, but it was never this bad. Maya sat on a bench, and people watched while taking pictures. Photography wasn't her favorite art style, but she had begun to enjoy it more as her life took a busier turn.

The blonde had been snapping normal shots just for photography, but then decided to snap some shots for her paintings. She headed for her old apartment building. She had been met with a sign informing her of it's condemn date. Another shot of pain ran through her heart. Maya was losing so much in such a short time. She tried the door, and pleasantly surprised to find it unlocked. She made her way up the stairs snapping pictures as she went, longing to capture the warmth from her childhood days of running up and down the stairs with Riley.

Maya stifled a sob when she looked upon the door of her and her mother's first apartment. So many good memories there, no matter how many bad there were always more good. She turned the knob, and was surprised to hear a resounding slap instead of the silence she was now accustomed to. A scream escaped the person being slapped, and then a loud sob followed. "No, please! I just want to go home!" The voice exclaimed filled with worry. Maya's mouth dropped open, and she tried to stay in the shadows for as long as possible. She sent a quick text to Zay, telling him to get their immediately no questions.

"This is your home now." Maya heard the other voice, and didn't even need to hear it to know it was Missy. Once she had figured it was Regina, Maya knew without a doubt who had slapped the small child. "And don't cry for your father. He doesn't love you, if he did he would have found you by now." Missy told the whimpering girl. Maya wanted to scream that it wasn't true, that they were searching for her every minute, but she couldn't give away her hiding place.

"I want my mommy." Ginny sobbed, and Maya heard another slap. Ginny's sobs escalated and with each one another slap. Maya used all her strength to keep her position. Missy screamed in frustration, and Maya feared for her daughter's life.

"I am your mother! You will listen to me!" She slapped Ginny again. The cry that the little girl let out was the last straw. Maya wasn't sure how many slaps she had heard ring out, and she couldn't hear her daughter be hurt like this anymore. Ginny was hers and Josh's, no one else's. Especially not Missy's.

That was the moment when Maya sprung from her hiding place. "That's enough, Missy. Back away from my daughter." The blonde growled in full mama bear mode. Missy whipped around, surprised etched on her features, but she quickly recovered. Ginny cried and tried to reach for Maya, but was stopped by the bulldozer.

"She is _my_ daughter. I birthed her, I gave her life! And you, you're just her father's little slut. You are nothing!" Missy screamed in annoyance. She knew she wasn't winning, so she was stalling. Regina was hers. She refused to bequeath her rights to her enemy since middle school. She refused to believe that she had lost in regaining the rights to her daughter.

"I love her, that's all a mother has to do. Not abuse a helpless child in order to get back at the other parent. _I am_ her mother. You're not a parent because you made her, I'm a parent because I love her." Maya said firmly. She watched as Missy slowly began to back down, but the blonde knew that hope was for suckers and kept her guard up. She waited for the she devil to try something, and it wasn't until Regina's strangled cry that Maya knew for sure Missy wasn't backing down.

As Missy raised her hand to slap the four year old again, Zay came rushing through the door with a few other cops and Josh. Missy immediately through her hands up, and tried not to struggle while she was read her Miranda rights. Josh completely bypassed Maya, but she didn't care. He made his way to his sobbing daughter, and held her in his arms while Maya tried to undo her bindings. Ginny buried her face into Josh's shoulder and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her in a death grip refusing to let her go.

The brunet refused to let her go to hug Maya who ended up hugging the both of them. Josh cried into his daughter's hair worrying that this was all a dream; that they hadn't really found her, and he would wake up again to find Maya crying in Ginny's bed. He realized it wasn't a dream when a paramedic and cop were both talking to him and Maya. Ginny refused to leave Josh's embrace to be placed on the gurney and Josh didn't want to let her leave his arms. He continued to hold her throughout the entire ride to the hospital.

When they finally reached the hospital, Ginny still refused to leave her father. Josh carried her through the stark hallways with Maya trailing closely behind refusing to let either of them move from her sight. During her checkup, Regina sat in her father's lap and held her mother's hand. Every time a nurse or doctor tried to move her, the four year old would scream like a banshee causing the staff to leave her alone.

Eventually, Regina fell into a fitful sleep. She woke up countless times, each time screaming for Josh. He had started by holding her hand, and as the night progressed ended up holding the girl in her sleep while he slept in the hospital bed with her. She cried for Maya once she realized Josh wasn't going to leave her, so Maya left the cot that was brought for her and joined her fiancé and daughter. It didn't matter that they were cramped and uncomfortable, but they were together. That was all that really mattered, they were together, and Ginny was safe. They hadn't stopped praising God since they had found her.

 **-GMW—**

"Mama?" Regina inched from her place in the doorway to come closer to Maya sitting on the couch. The blonde woman looked up at her daughter and smiled. Ginny stepped closer and reached to sit in her mother's lap.

"What is it, Baby girl?" She asked though not at all rejecting the affection she was being given. It wasn't as if Maya and Josh hadn't been accustomed to Ginny's new skittishness and clinginess. In actuality they understood and were completely fine with her longing to be near them at any given moment, and were selfishly taking as much time with her as possible.

"Nothing. I just wanted to be with you." Ginny said sweetly. Maya hummed in approval, and turned back to the book she was reading while still holding the four year old firmly in her loving grasp. She couldn't help but chuckle when Ginny pulled out a _Madeline_ book and read exactly like the older woman. When Maya noticed her daughter wasn't reading all too well, which was expected being she was four and had almost no experience learning, almost like she was distracted.

"Baby, why don't we make banana bread and watch a movie instead of reading?" Maya questioned knowing Regina would never turn down banana bread or a movie; especially the movie Maya had in mind. Ginny shook her little head in affirmation, and followed her mother to the kitchen where the bananas had laid for weeks waiting to be ripe enough to make the beloved bread.

It took some time, but the pair did finish the bread. Ginny would say she did all the work, and Maya would grant her that, but anyone who knew the rambunctious girl would know that in all seriousness she slowed the process much more than need be.

The oven beeped indicating the finished project, and Maya told Ginny to wait a moment while she prepared for the banana bread to be taken out of the oven. She knew from years of experience that it might not be done and a minute or two wouldn't do it any harm. But Ginny was anxious as ever, and had reached for the hot pads and the oven handle as Maya had her back turned.

"Regina!" Maya exclaimed when she saw how near her daughter's exposed skin was to the hot wall of the oven. Regina jumped and burned herself anyway. Her cries echoed in Maya's ears as she tried to grab ice to place on the wound. When Maya tried to get closer, Ginny swiftly stepped back a look of fear in her eyes as she looked into her mother's worried ones.

"No! I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I love you, Mommy! I promise… I promise." The small girl's sobbed still trying to get away from Maya. Maya stood puzzled, and looked upon her frightened daughter, wondering why she would be saying things like that.

"No, Baby. It's ok. Mommy just has to put some ice on your burn to make it feel better. You're not in trouble." She said in a soothing tone hoping to release any tension from Ginny. Her sobs didn't stop, but she did close the widened gap between them to let Maya take care of her arm. She had Ginny hold the ice on her arm while she grabbed the banana bread from the oven.

As she placed the banana bread on the counter, she turned to Ginny who was still crying her eyes out. Maya held a sympathetic look on her face, and reached for her daughter. She still backed away, only slightly, before Maya could envelop her in her arms. "Shhh." Maya whispered in her ear while rocking her back and forth on the floor. Ginny stayed frozen and unmoving. Her sobs quieted and Maya thought she might be able to get a word in with the child.

"Baby, I didn't mean to scare you. I was worried that you would burn yourself. That's why you need to obey when I tell you not to touch something, that way you won't get hurt. You're not in trouble, I'm sorry." Hearing the words leave her mother's lips, Regina relaxed a bit and melted into Maya's arms. She cried a bit more, this time in relief, while the blonde woman continued to stroke her hair, and sing silly songs in her ears.

By the time that Maya had gotten Regina to calm down, the banana bread had cooled to the perfect temperature, and of course, Josh Matthews, the banana bread king took that moment to enter the apartment. "Do I smell banana bread?" He asked stepping into the kitchen. He looked to see his fiancée and daughter sitting on the ground, and judging by the look on Maya's face the afternoon had not been an easy one. Ginny did smile up at him and nodded.

Maya plastered a smile onto her face as well, though not as genuine as Regina's, and cut them all a couple slices. "Yes, and we were just about to watch Anastasia." She reminded Ginny, who jumped for joy. Josh nodded in agreement, and left to change. Upon his return, he found his girls curled up on the couch with glasses of chocolate milk and pieces of banana bread waiting for him so they could start the movie.

While they ate and watched, Josh couldn't help but keep glancing at Regina like she would break. She kept having these episodes every single time they so much as left the room, or were trying to gain her attention by slightly raising their voices. They hadn't been able to take her to preschool, and she demanded going with Maya to work. Neither one of them objected, mostly for selfish reasons, but they also didn't want her to feel so skittish.

He looked over Ginny's head to his fiancée who had obviously been thinking the same thing. She gave him a look that said 'We need to talk.' And he quickly nodded his head. They were more than grateful to have Ginny back, but this wasn't their Ginny. Currently she was only a shell of who she once was. They had gotten her back physically, now they had to work on getting her back mentally.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It broke Maya's heart to hear Ginny's screams echo down the hall, but it had to be done. She had been with them constantly for a week, and she needed to get back to her normal routine. Maya had talked it over with Josh for hours, and they had come to the agreement that it was time for Ginny to go back to preschool. It didn't hurt any less knowing that it was for the best. They had to make sure that the four year old could get on fine when they were on their honeymoon.

The idiotic ladies at the front desk smiled sympathetically at her, but she wouldn't have it. It was because of them that they were in this mess. They had let a psycho take her daughter away for almost two weeks. If anything, they should be feeling sorry for themselves. With her soon to be brother-in-law as the senator of New York those ladies wouldn't know what hit them.

Maya made her way down the street to the subway station. She had to get back to work so that she wouldn't have to bring anything with her on the honeymoon. She also needed to add some last minute alterations to her dress in order to fit her slightly thicker frame. She had been forced to tell Riley the news so that she wasn't confused when her best friend was letting out the dress a bit. Riley had reacted in the normal Riley way with her shouts of 'Yay' and jumping up and down thus leading her to fall.

The blonde made her way to her office and refused to leave her sewing machine once she was there. Throwing herself into her work helped take her mind off of Ginny's cries. The more she thought about the helplessness the harder she worked. She didn't even notice Riley placing her lunch next to her. She forwent lunch and continued working. She came around after the hours of hard work to hear Riley shouting. "Maya! You have to go pick up Regina!" She yelled. Maya hadn't noticed the time until now, and she realized how late it was.

The blonde grabbed her purse and headed out the door thanking her friend for reminding her. She reached the preschool as quick as possible since she was late. She saw Regina's teacher sitting with the disheveled and tired girl. It must have been as difficult as she thought. "Hi, Baby doll." Maya greeted and pulled Ginny into a hug. The four year old stiffened at the contact, and Maya pulled away confusion written on her face. "Ginny, what's wrong?" She questioned.

Ginny turned her head refusing to answer the question. She was angry. "Let's go, Mother." She said, her voice clipped. Maya rolled her eyes, hoping that her daughter didn't see. She didn't want her attitude to transfer to the four year old's already very haughty one. Maya tried to hold her hand as they walked to the subway, but every time, Ginny pulled away. Maya resorted to holding onto the top of her back pack.

The subway ride was unusually quiet, and Maya waited patiently for Ginny to tell of her day, but was met with silence. As the people filed out of the car, Ginny tried to get lost in the crowd, but Maya made sure she had her in her sights. "Regina, you have to hold my hand so I don't lose you." She instructed. Regina complied, but held her hand as far out as she could. Maya tried to bring her closer, but she dug her heals into the ground every time. The woman huffed, and continued toward their apartment.

The two entered the apartment, and as soon as they did, Regina took off toward her room. Maya groaned when she heard the door slam shut and Ginny's frustrated scream. Josh walked out of his office to see Maya leaning against the counter, her fingers rubbing her temples trying to relieve the oncoming headache. "What's with her?" The man asked pulling his fiancée in for a hug. Maya shook her head and groaned.

"She won't tell me, but I think she's mad that we made her go to preschool. You should have heard her scream. Good Lord, it killed me." She explained and turned to the stove to begin dinner. Josh felt bad that Maya had to be the one to take the brunt of their daughter's attitude today. "You know, if she hadn't gone through so much abuse the time she was gone, I would suggest that we spank her." She thought aloud. Josh nodded his agreement. If Ginny had acted this way before the last two weeks, she would have had her back porch painted red.

"I'll talk to her." Josh told her. Maya looked stressed enough and he didn't want her to be even more. She kissed him in thanks, and he took off down the hall. When he approached his daughter's door, Josh heard her knocking things over, and her screams of frustration. He opened the door, and looked upon the sight in front of him.

Ginny had officially stopped throwing things when he had opened the door, and she lay in a crumpled heap in the middle of her carpet. Her Christmas dresses from Maya her strewn across the floor, it seemed that she had tried to tear them up in defiance but her muscle-less four year old arms had failed her. The doll house Josh had built for her first birthday was tipped over crushing the dolls inside and around it. The room was a mess. And it looked like the biggest mess of all was Ginny.

Josh reached down and scooped her up. She protested, and tried to swat his arms away. It didn't work because Josh didn't even flinch as he placed her next to him on her bed. Ginny thrust her head into the pillow-less mattress, and refused to look anywhere near her father. Josh huffed, and placed her in his lap instead. "Regina Grace Matthews, you need to apologize to Mommy." He told her. She shook her head, her eyes filled with hatred. "Regina." He said again, a bit more stern. She shook her head again.

"No! She's a bad mommy 'cause she left me at school. Alone! She's a bad mommy and you're a bad daddy!" She exclaimed. Josh rubbed his hands over his face. He knew that was why she was mad, but he had thought that once she was school and with her friends she would be fine.

"Regina, we had to take you back. It's the law to go to school." He knew that it really wasn't for preschoolers, but anything to get her on their side. "You don't want to go to jail, do you?" She shook her head furiously. "And Mommy and me only did it because we love you. You have to go to school. And we leave for our honeymoon next week. So you had to be ready to be without us for a while. And if you go to school it's only for the day, you'll see us at night." He tried to explain.

"No! I hate school, and I hate you and Mommy for making me go!" She shouted, still not giving up. Gosh, she was stubborn. If he didn't know better, he really would have thought she was Maya's biological daughter.

"You don't hate us." He said. Ginny nodded and turned away from him. "Well, we don't hate you." He told her. She shook her head again.

"Yes you do. You make me go to school. You hate me." She told him, tears coming to her eyes. Josh pulled her into his arms, and he let her cry for a little bit before returning to reality. He knew that they shouldn't be coddling her like this, but she had been through so much.

"We could never hate you, Princess. Mommy and I love you so much. That's why we want you to go to school, that way you won't be sad when we go away next week." He reasoned, now that her sobs had stopped. Ginny still didn't say anything. "But, you still are in trouble, and have to apologize to Mommy." He told her. She nodded. Josh stood up and beckoned her to follow him into the kitchen. Maya was standing over a large pot of Ratatouille, adding some last minute ingredients to the soup.

"Regina Grace, don't you have something to say to Mommy?" Josh said, grabbing Maya's attention. Ginny shook her head, but then nodded her head when Josh sent her a knowing look. She stepped a bit forward to stand close to Maya who had gotten down on Ginny's level.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I don't hate you and Daddy. I'll be a good girl and go to school." She said before being enveloped in Maya's arms. The blonde kissed her daughter's brown locks, and smiled up at her fiancé. She was glad that Josh had talked some sense into the girl, and they would be able to eat in peace.

"I love you, Baby. I forgive you." She kissed her forehead before turning back to the Ratatouille. Ginny didn't leave Maya's side the rest of the night, hoping that that would prove how sorry she really was. Josh smiled at his girls, they had started the little trek to getting Ginny back.

 **-GMW—**

The butterflies in Maya's stomach just wouldn't go away. Well, she didn't know if it was morning sickness or nerves, and she really really hoped it was the latter. Goodness, she didn't want to get sick on her wedding day. Ah, how she loved to think those words as she was getting tied up in her dress. Riley was helping her finish prepping then would turn to Regina who was antsy to get ready. While Riley was helping Regina let out some of her energy, Smackle put the finishing touches on her hair.

Maya couldn't stop smiling, and she smiled even brighter when Regina bounded towards her in her flower girl dress. The four year old sat in her lap while she watched Riley and Smackle put the finishing touches on their makeup. Amy and Katy stood to the side beaming with joy, and trying to keep the pre wedding tears at bay. Maya decided to cry it all out before her makeup was put on, so she hoped to not cry until she was at the altar, or better yet, not at all.

"Maya?" Shawn called into the room. All the girls turned toward the door that Shawn had barely opened. "Their ready for you." He said opening the door a bit more. He beamed at his stepdaughter in all her blushing bride beauty. She smiled back at him, and it took even more effort to not cry when she saw the tears in his eyes. The girls trickled out, and left the two.

"I'm ready, Dad." She said as they latched arms. Shawn pulled the door open, and tried not to lose it as they sat in the church's welcome center just off of the sanctuary. Maya tried not to lose it when the wedding procession started, and she saw Ginny throw the petals and start running to Josh when there weren't any left.

Maya had to use all of her might to keep from crying when she started walking down the aisle with Shawn, and saw the way that Josh was looking at her. The walk seemed to take forever, but they finally reached the altar, and Maya had to be brought back to the wedding at present when the pastor asked who was giving her away.

"Her mother and I." Shawn had replied, and handed Maya off to Josh. The rest of the wedding mostly went with Maya trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Then Josh trying to swallow the lump in his throat. A whole lot of crying coming from the mothers, and Ginny and Danny screaming 'EW' when they kissed.

They then continued to Topanga's where Riley and Ava had worked forever to get it just perfect for the newlyweds. Katy had done the cooking and baking, and Maya couldn't have chosen a better caterer. While they waited for the pictures to start, Riley came and hugged her best friend so fiercely she thought she might pop.

"I can't believe you're my aunt." She teased. Maya giggled, and retorted how she always knew she would be. "But I could never ask for a better aunt than my best friend." She conceded, and Maya had to swallow back tears for the thousandth time that night.

"Riles, I can't believe your dad's my brother-in-law." The bride laughed. She laughed even harder when she realized Cory had overheard her, and screamed like a girl before ducking behind the counter. The two best friends busted out laughing along with their husbands. It took Shawn 20 minutes to get Cory from his hiding spot.

The people at the reception turned their heads when they saw Regina standing on an uncovered table, and clanking a glass with her knife. "Attention everybody! My name is Regina Grace Matthews, and my cousin Riley helped me set something up for my mommy and daddy. Cousin Lucas please!" She shouted across the room to Riley's husband who sat near the speakers. He nodded his head and pressed play when Riley had reached her cousin.

The opening chords to a country song started and Maya nearly groaned, but kept it under wraps because her daughter was doing something incredibly sweet. Although, she had to have known it would be something country if Riley was helping; she had become country-fied after marrying Lucas.

" _I felt I was spinning my wheels  
Before too long the road was calling  
I packed everything I own  
So sure that I was leaving this small town life behind for good  
And not a single tear was falling  
It took leaving for me to understand  
Sometimes your dreams just aren't what life has planned_

 _Mama said home is where the heart is  
When I left that town  
I made it all the way to West Virginia  
And that's where my heart found  
Exactly where I'm supposed to be  
It didn't take much time  
It's just south of the Mason Dixon line_

 _I worked third shift at an all-night diner  
Only stayed to save a little money for  
Enough gas to make it to the east coast  
That's when I saw the brightest pair of  
Deep blue eyes walking straight into my life  
And every night we talked till it became so clear  
And I could feel those dreams inside shifting gears  
Cause love brought me here_

 _Mama said home is where the heart is  
When I left that town  
I made it all the way to West Virginia  
And that's where my heart found  
Exactly where I'm supposed to be  
It didn't take much time  
It's just south of the Mason Dixon line_

 _And now I'm standing in my veil about to say I do  
As mama smiles with tear drops in her eyes  
And then I realize there's something mama always knew  
Love is what I really left to find_

 _Mama said home is where the heart is  
When I left that town  
I made it all the way to West Virginia  
And that's where my heart found  
Exactly where I'm supposed to be  
It didn't take much time  
It's just south of the Mason Dixon line  
It's just south of the Mason Dixon line"_

At that point, Maya had stopped trying to hold back tears. She was crying freely from how thoughtful her best friend was to spend her time working with Ginny to sing that song. She looked to the right and saw Josh crying as well. Actually, as she glanced around the room, there wasn't a single dry eye. Maya hadn't actually heard Ginny sing enough to know she was that good of a singer.

Ginny came jumping to them, and was gladly embraced by her parents. They kissed her and told her how much she meant to them, and her smile seemed to only grow with each compliment she received from the wedding goers. Before the food was served, she turned to her parents, "I want to do that when I grow up." She whispered, and they only encouraged her. She would be perfect.

Sadly, like all great things, the night had to end. But with the wedding ending only meant the honeymoon was beginning. Maya and Josh waved their goodbyes to everyone from the car, and blew kisses to Ginny who would be staying with Katy and Shawn for half the week and Amy and Allen for the other half.

"I love you so much." Maya told Josh as they made their way to the airport. He smiled a cocky smile, and pointed to his cheek for a kiss. Maya giggled and kissed him gladly.

"I love you too." He replied as they parked the car. He grabbed their bags, and took them to the station to wait for the bus. When they got on, they were met with cheers from the riders, Maya blushed profusely, and Josh only basked in the glory. He always had been a cocky son of a bitch.

They were met with even more cheers once they entered the airport, and when their bags were checked Josh started carrying Maya bridle style everywhere they went. She giggled and protested, but didn't really do anything secretly loving the attention as well.

They changed in the restrooms while waiting to board the plane. "Hey, we're married." Maya said sitting in his lap after putting her comfy clothes on. Josh nodded, and nuzzled her hair.

"Yeah, we're married." Then he kissed her passionately, not caring who saw. They were married after all.

 **AN: Ok, so I like hate reading weddings, and the sappy vows that people come up with. No offense to those people, I just hate reading and writing them. So I kept the wedding short and sweet. IDK but I felt like it was a bit rushed, tell me if you guys felt that way too, but I didn't really know what to do here, so I thought hey a wedding! But yeah it seems rushed to me. I'm also just crappy at writing weddings so that may be it. And the song is called "Home is Where the Heart Is" by Lady Antebellum (they're my favorite band). Alright well anyway, tell me your thoughts I really like hearing feedback.**


End file.
